


Defender

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [30]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Wake up you useless mutt!”Noble jumped hearing Eternal’s voice echo from the camp, he was close now. Eternal was mad at Savage, really mad. Noble’s pace sped up as he hurried to see what had happened.





	Defender

“Over, under, over, under,” Noble mumbled subconsciously under his breath as his fingers wove through his hair, pulling it back into a pristine and beautiful braid, “over, under, over, under, bead…and band.” Noble’s eyes shot down to the floor, he couldn’t put a bead in, but he did band it tightly, so the long braid would remain in place until he had time too redo it.   
Noble stood up from the broken log he was sitting on and looked over to the wall. He had left camp earlier in the day, desperate to get some time alone without Eternal’s constant watchful eye. With slow and calm strides Noble made his way over to the wall and placed his his upon it saying, “I hope you’re okay Acidic, where ever you are.” Taking his hand off the wall Noble sighed and began to walk back to camp.   
As he was walking Noble felt like someone was watching him. Like an intense gaze had settled on him and would not leave. He looked around quickly, but couldn’t spot Eternal. Perhaps he was just paranoid. Paranoia was easy to develop in the Dark world. Everything’s dead and silent, minuscule sounds could echo eerily across the landscape with no problem, attracting unwanted attention from certain Darks. Noble would know.   
“Wake up you useless mutt!”  
Noble jumped hearing Eternal’s voice echo from the camp, he was close now. Eternal was mad at Savage, really mad. Noble’s pace sped up as he hurried to see what had happened. As Noble entered the camp his heart skipped a beat. Savage was cowering before the other man and handing him his mirror. No! That was rule number one, never give anyone your mirror. But Noble also knew that he had to.   
“You know how easy this would be for me to break?” Eternal asked and Savage didn’t respond, Noble could see his entire body trembling. He wasn’t going to fight back. Savage wasn’t going to fight. Noble’s heart pounded and he jumped as Eternal raised his voice, “I asked you a question Savage!”  
“Yes sir, it would be very easy sir,” Savage whimpered.   
“And you understand how much you deserve to be punished after your recent failures?” Eternal snarled.   
“Yes. I deserve it,” Savage’s voiced wavered as he spoke. Noble noticed.   
“Exactly,” Eternal growled raising his foot up and harshly kicking Savage in the leg where was already injured. Savage screamed and fell from his knees into the ground, leg spasming in pain. Noble’s heart pounded. Savage told him to never fight Eternal. Savage has told him to run and when he was a child he had…but not anymore.   
Daruk’s protection is ready.   
Urbosa’s fury is ready.   
Revali’s gale is ready.   
As Eternal raised his fist to continue beating Savage, Noble extended a hand and a small almost transparent shield appeared in front of Savage. Eternal’s fist collided with the people glow and then, as Noble expected, the force rebounded and sent the man flying backwards. Noble took that small break to rush over to Savage who looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Savage has protected Noble, now it was his turn.   
When Eternal was thrown back, Stygian and Conqueror both stood to see what was going on. They glared at Noble and drew their swords but it was too late. Noble’s eyes were glowing with fury and he could feel electricity course through him. With a flick of his wrist, lightning shot out of his hands and hit both of the approaching figures. They fell to the ground twitching as Eternal stood back up. His crimson eyes were filled with bloodlust and wrath. They had to leave.   
Noble picked up Savage’s mirror which Eternal has dropped and placed it in his belt. He then kneeled down and easily picked up Savage. They had to go now and Savage couldn’t even stand, so it was up to Noble. The man was lighter than he should have been, but Noble couldn’t focus on that yet. He took off running.   
He couldn’t just disappear into the Light world, with them right there, they’d know where he had gone. So for now all he could do was run. He could hear the fest behind him and recalled Savage’s words from his youth, ‘he’s faster than you think he is’. Well that’s okay, Noble’s faster than most people think as well. Noble let Eternal get super close before throwing him back once more with a large cyclone of wind. And in that small window of time, Noble took off. While Wild could almost freeze time and move super slow, Noble could speed time up and move at inhuman speeds. Sensing that they had lost Eternal, Noble entered the nearest shadow, transferring into the light world.   
They came out in the middle of calm and peaceful forest. Noble set Savage down and collapsed next to him.   
“You remember?” Savage asked looking at Noble.   
Noble nodded, “I remember.”   
The two embraced and, though neither would admit it, they both started crying, lost in the nostalgia of the past.


End file.
